Myspace Meeting
by trory-bear1
Summary: Lorelai helps Rory make a Myspace. But who does she find. RT LL
1. Chapter 1

Myspace Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Myspace. Just the idea for this story.

Summery: The summer before her third year at Yale Rory discovers Myspace.

Background: Rory did have sex with Dean, but did not intern for Logan's Dad. They did however break up. So she is still enrolled at Yale and destined to be a journalist.

Stars Hollow, Gilmore House

Rory was settling in to read in her room. Just then Lorelai came rushing in to Rory's room.

"Rory can I borrow your computer?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure Mom, but why?" Rory answered.

"I have to check my Myspace." Lorelai said as if that was the only answer.

"Is that the new site to find friends? " Rory asked her.

"Yeah." Lorelai answered as she booted up the computer.

"No, I never thought about making one, nor did I have the time." Rory told her mom as she went back to reading.

"Well now you do so come on and lets make you one." Lorelai said getting up to get another chair for Rory.

"Ok fine I guess." And with that they made her Myspace.

Ok so I know this is a really short chapter. But I will get more out as soon as I can. I promise for a update on my other story See you at Harvard soon too.

This idea just came to me, so I hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue.


	2. The Cyber Meeting

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Myspace or Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I am glad you liked it. Although I am wondering if you were being sarcastic or serious Sam. Please let me know. I have been pretty pleased that for the most part people have liked my stories. I **_Love_** to write and it is something I have always wanted to do. However and I say this honestly, if any one has suggestions on how to better my writing in anyway, please let me know. Suggestions will always be accepted and thought over. This is an all-new story unlike my others, so none of it is prewritten. Okay enough already on with the story. :) Oh and to clarify something. That comes up in this chapter. Luke asked Loreali to marry him after Rory and Logan broke up due to an infidelity on his part. So now they are engaged.

The Cyber Meeting

Luke's

"Ok, and now I am done." Loreali said as she checked something off a small notebook she had with her.

"Mom, I still don't get what you mean." Rory said looking at her mother confused.

"Well I mean I am done making Myspaces for people." Lorelai told her.

"But you only made them for me and Luke. How can you be done?" Rory asked her mom.

"I only wanted to make them for you. How many friends do you have on yours bye the way?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Three. You Luke and Lane. I really haven't gone on all that much." Rory answered.

"You need to browse, make more friends." Lorelai told her.

"Well maybe latter. How did you convince Luke to make one?" Rory asked. But when she was meet by a 'do you really want to know the answer to that ' look she said "Never mind."

"What? I am an adult. I can persuade my future Husband to do things any way I want." Lorelai said with a giddy look on her face.

"By the way have I told you how happy I am about that?" Luke said coming up behind her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Well only a few times." Lorelai answered.

"Yeah I am happy for both of you too." Rory said, brining them both back to reality.

"So what are you two doing today?" Luke asked and sat down the coffee pot.

"Nothing much why?" Loreali asked.

"I was thinking we could go out." Luke answered.

"Ah, as much as I would like that I can't leave Rory all alone." Loreali said.

"Its fine mom, go ahead I can go and find more friends." Rory said, knowing her mom really wanted to go.

"Thanks Sweets." She told her daughter. She then turned to Luke and asked, "When where you thinking this should take place?"

"When I close the Diner. I was thinking I would just make dinner here for you." Luke said. "So I'll see you latter?" he asked. She just nodded in response as he went off to help the other costumers.

"I really am happy you know?" Lorelai asked her daughter. She didn't need an answer just to let her know.

"I know, me too mom, me too." Came the response.

Gilmore House, Stars Hollow

Rory had taken a relaxing bath and heated up some leftovers for dinner. She had a feeling her mom was not coming back tonight. That was fine. She was content to just read. That is until she saw her computer. She got up and went to turn it on. Before no time she was on her Myspace. She noticed she had several people asking to add her. She looked through them all and was adding the people she liked. Until she came to the last one, Blond Adonis. And the picture was none other than Tristan Dugrey. She also noticed a message form him.

Mary,

Long time on see. So you have a Mysapce too? What a small word. I love your name by the way. Coffee Princess. I see your mom is the Coffee Queen. Anyway you should add me. We could maybe be friends.

And that was it. Rory considered it for a little bit. And then clicked add. If nothing more she now had one more friend on Myspace. She sent him a quick message. After that she logged out and turned off her computer to read her book.

Hartford Dugrey House

Tristan walked to his computer and turned it on it was time to see if his Mary had responded to his message, and added him as a friend. He quickly checked his friends and saw her in the last box. He was surprised but happy. He then noticed that he had messages. He skipped the ones he knew where sexual propositions and found one form Coffee Princess and opened it. He read it then laughed a little.

Bible-boy,

I see you still have that lovely, ego of yours. : Eye roll: Anyway sure I guess we can try to be friends. On here at least. Oh and just to let you know my mom knows my password and will check this. So please keep it PG. Expect her to ask to be added as your friend. By the way how did you find me? TTYL.

RORY!

Tristan read and reread this message chucking every time he did. It was such a Rory response. He decided to test his luck and try again this time leaving a comment that all could read.

So there you go. I hope you liked it. Any suggestions for what he should say? Ok well review and let me know what you think.


	3. The Comment and More

Disclaimer: I don't own the any characters that you know. Or Myspace.

A/N: Man such a long wait! I know I have been AWOL for way too long. But I have had had a lot going on. College has started and all that. With the moving too. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I love reading that people like my writing. I love to write. Ok so one more Thank you. Hadley, my Best and my Beta. We will survive college apart. 12 years is a long time to be friends and we will always be close in sprit even though we aren't in the same state anymore. With different lives. I will never forget you, please don't forget me. I will send you all my stories to Beta. Do it when you have time. Oh and one more thing. TTYL means talk to you later.

The Comment and More

Mary,

I would be honored to be your friend on here…for now. That can always change later. I wouldn't mind being added as your mom's friend. She seems nice. Anyway until later. Your Bible Boy.

Lorelai sat at Rory's computer reading and rereading the comment left by Blond Adonis. She knew whom he was by the nicknames used. When she heard Rory come into the house she called for her.

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted.

"What is it mom?" Rory asked as she made her way to the room.

"Why is Bible Boy on your friends list? This comment he left was kinda sweet in a weird stalker way." Lorelai said.

"That's it I am changing my password." Rory said bringing a chair to sit next to her mom.

"Why did you add him as a friend?" Lorelai asked.

"I knew he wouldn't give up until I did and I didn't want to deal with that." Rory answered.

"I get to add him too then." Loreali chirped as she changed into her account to add Tristan.

"Mom, come on I was kidding. I didn't really think you would add him." Rory told her.

"But he called me nice! He **_wants_** to be my friend. And like you said he would just keep bothering me, I am saving us all a lot of time.****" Lorelai reasoned.

"This is just another way to torture me. " Rory groaned.

"He is hot. You never told me he was hot. His name suits him." Lorelai told her daughter earning her a glare.

"Whatever you do don't tell him that. His ego is big enough already." Rory said.

"I am going to send him a message!" Lorelai squealed excitedly.

"Do whatever you want. I am going into the living room to read." Rory said as she left her room.

Meanwhile Lorelai started to compose a message for Tristan.

Bible Boy.

First let me say it's nice to finally meet you, you know put a face to a name. I have heard a lot about you. Now before you get all excited none of it was good. Second, call me Lorelai or die. Rory was mad that I added you. But she said you would just keep bugging me until I did so I am saving us all some time. Well I think that's it for now.

Lorelai

Lorelai satisfied with her self sent the message and signed off. She knew she was going to have fun with this.

Hartford DuGrey Estate

Trsitan had just read Lorelai's comment and was laughing. He figured Rory got her quirks somewhere. He now knew it was her mom. From what he could tell they were both a little wacky, though he suspected that Rory kept some sanity in that house. So he decided to respond to Lorelai if nothing else it would be entertaining to a response from her.

Lorelai

I see Mary has well informed you of her opinion of my ego. Although I have never had any other complaints. Then again the average IQ of my "friends" is indeed low. They are not that perceptive to the goings on around them unless it can be made into gossip. And while there is certainly another aspect of my life that was gossiped about the size of my ego was not of discussion. However size did play a role there as well. While it might not have been good, you did discuss me. I even got a nickname out of it. So as you can see I am happy. Till next time.

Tristan

Tristan was satisfied with it. He knew that Lorelai was young and it wouldn't be too bad to reference sex. Besides, he knew Rory would read it and he could just see her blush. It was well worth it. He also wanted to write to Rory.

Mary

Hello there! So what's been up with you? I sent a message to your mom. Its so nice she wants to be my friend. She also told me you talked about me. And a nickname too. I am deeply touched. I didn't know you cared. Well I am going to go now. But if you ever wanted to chat online my IM is BlondAdonis11. Talk with you soon.

Your Bible Boy

Tristan sent the message then signed out. He really did have somewhere to be. He was meeting Steve, one of his buddies from military school, who was in town visiting. He knew this development would be interesting to him, as Steve knew the whole sordid affair that was Rory Gilmore. So Tristan smiling went to pick him up at the airport.

Hartford Airport

Tristan was meeting Steve at baggage claim. He was happy to be able to have Steve come out to Hartford. He was after all the one of the only real friends Tristan ever had. He told him things he never let anyone else know. He alone knew the real Tristan. Steve was his best friend.

"Tristan! Man its great to see you." Steve said coming up next to Tristan and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Steve. How was your flight?" Tristan asked giving Steve a hug.

"Great. First Class is the best." Steve told him.

"Yeah. Well I figured I owed you. I mean the stay at my house might get ugly. But you know all about that." Tristan said as they went to get the luggage.

"I think I can handle it. I still don't understand why your back. I thought once you were at Harvard they would ease off your case." Steve said, picking up his suitcase. They made their way to Tristan car.

"Yeah, well I guess not. I will be starting my third year at Harvard. Business is my major. I will be joining DuGrey Enterprises. So I have been going to meetings and presentations. The life that I was born to play." Tristan told him getting into his car.

"Well I am here now. I hope we will make it to some of those famous parties I have heard so much about. The way you talk about them, and how eventful they can be." Steve said.

"Speaking of eventful parties, guess who I found on Mysape?" Tristan asked. He knew it that it really wasn't a hard question. There was only one person that he would care about.

"Your Mary." Steve said brightly.

"The one and only." Tristan said.

"Wow. That's great. Now you can have that chance you always wanted." Steve told him.

"Except that I don't even have to be in the same room as her to revert back to my jerky self." Tristan said.

"Tristan, if you ever want to have a real chance with her you need to let her see you. The you that changed in North Carolina." Steve told him.

"I know. It's just been so long. Three and a half years. There is something about this town that makes me become that cocky bastard. I haven't even really seen anyone from school yet, other than those who ended up at Harvard with me. That is not including Rory. I still need to ask her why." Tristan explained.

"I really want to meet this girl. Or should I say women. She is our age which would make her 20, 21." Steve said.

"20. Her birthday is October 8." Tristan said. "As for meeting her, it could happen. There are certain obligations that come with our lives. I know she lives it sometimes, her Grandparents are into the whole High Society."

"Well that I could look forward to. I have heard so much about her, I fell like I practically know her." Steve said jokingly.

"Whatever. I'll see what I can do. Anyway we're here." Tristan said.

"Holy shit this is your house?" Steve said.

"Yeah home sweet home." Tristan said dryly. "Don't worry about your bags. Someone will come and get them. In fact they will be in your room and unpacked by the time I am done giving you the tour."

"Something tells me your not kidding." Steve said.

"You know me to well." Tristan said laughing as they made their way in the house.

So there you go. Part 3. I hope you like it. It is longer than the other two. I promise to update as soon as I can. However now that Hadley is in college the Betaing might take longer as it will have to be when she is free. Also I just had some writer's block, in addition to all the new changes in my life.


	4. Clearing up Confusions

Ok. Well Hi everyone. I hope you liked the new chapter. I just got a review that I wish to this is getting tiring respond to. The whom mistake is one that grammar check said was wrong. It kept popping up as who even when I kept typing who. The fell/feel mistake was a typo and as I am only human I am sorry that I made the mistake. Since fell is a word spell check didn't catch it. And the comment made by Steve was meant by he corrected himself. Seeing as how Rory in this story is 20 she is no longer a girl, so as I said before it was a correction on his part. So I just wanted to explain myself, as I should have such a right. I am really sorry if any of this caused confusion. So I am going back to writing this story. I apologize in advance for any other typos I make. That is of course something I cannot help.


	5. IMs and Images

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Steve at this point.

A/N: I just want to say sorry if I overreacted about the review. I just have had a lot of stress lately, and found out my mom needs to have surgery. However thank you so much to all the kind reviews I received. That all of you are behind me makes me feel so much better. I know it was only one negative review, but what was criticized was trivial. None of it was really a big deal at all. Also I have decided that I will have to write chapters in advance to send to Hadley. I just couldn't post without her opinion on my story. Her opinion means a lot. So once again on with the story. Oh also I wanted to describe Steve. He is about Tristan's height, with about the same build. He has light brow hair and hazel eyes. Think Talan from Laguna Beach.

IMs and Images

Gilmore House

Rory was sitting in the living room reading and waiting for her mom to get home. It was Friday night which meant Friday night dinner. Her mom was sure to complain and she just wanted her to get home, the sooner they got there the sooner they could leave. Just then the front door banged open and in rushed Lorelai.

"I know, I am late, you wouldn't believe the day I've had!" Lorelai exclaimed rushing past Rory and up the stairs to her room.

"Okay I'll bite. Just tell me while your getting dressed." Rory said as she followed her mom up the stairs.

"Well we had a whole group of French tourists come in. Michel refused to speak to them, big surprise. Then the washing machine broke down, but of course it couldn't happen when we could get some one over to fix it. So we have no washer." Lorelai told her who had by now changed into a dress and was slipping on shoes as she went down the stairs.

"You know it always amazes me how you can walk down stairs and put on heels at the same time." Rory said.

"It's a gift. So that's why I am late. I was on the phone trying to find someone to fix the washer." Lorelai said.

"Its okay. I am sorry about your day." Rory told her sympathetically.

"Well I didn't tell you the best part, Tristan sent me a message." Lorelai said starting up the jeep and making their way to Hartford.

"Mom! Your not suppose to be checking your mysape at work!" Rory chastised.

"I checked during my lunch break." Lorelai reasoned.

"Okay, so what did he say?" Rory asked. She knew that one way or another she would hear, it was better to make it as painless as possible.

"Well he said he has never had complaints about the size of his ego. Then he went on to say that there were other aspects of his life that **_were _**discussed where size was involved." Lorelai said laughing.

"Oh my God! He was flirting with you?" Rory asked.

"Hang on there is more. So then he said that while you might have been telling me about his ego, and what you discussed about him wasn't good, you still had talked about him. You also gave him a nickname, which makes him happy." Lorelai said.

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed again.

"Sweets, you're being redundant, and repeating yourself." Lorelai said.

"Hello, you just did that all in one sentence. At least I just said the same thing two times." Rory said.

"I know. I was trying to be funny." Lorelai pouted then added giddily, "Besides he was happy we gave him a nickname. We made someone happy!"

"Uh! I hate myspace. He gave me his screen name so I could 'chat online with him.'" Rory said using air quotes.

"See he is trying to be nice." Lorelai said.

"No, he is trying to annoy me." Rory said.

"Now I have something to tell Emily that will keep her form attacking me!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom no please. I will do anything you want." Rory begged.

"Well I don't know. I will have to see. Anyway we are here." Lorelai said.

They got out of the car and walked to the door ringing the bell. A maid answered the door.

"Hello. Mrs. Gilmore said to meet her in the sitting room. She will be there shortly." The young lady said as she ushered them in and to the sitting room.

"Well I wonder where mom is. She never misses a chance to meet us at the door and comment on what I'm wearing or how late we are. Something must be up." Lorelai said getting up to pour herself a drink.

"I'm sure its no big deal. She is probably just making some last minute change to dinner." Rory said. Sure enough just then in breezed Emily Gilmore.

"Hello girls. Sorry about that. The D.A.R is having a function at the club later this week. There was a problem with the centerpieces. Anyway I am here now. Lorelai what are you wearing?" Emily asked the last part in distaste. Which caused Lorelai to send Rory a told you so look.

"Well grandma I hope everything is fixed with the centerpieces now." Rory said, trying to get the attention away from her mom.

"Yes well, I think I managed to fix the problem. The florist picked out daisies for the flowers. Weeds! So I changed to sunflowers. Lets head to the dining room. Dinner should be ready." Emily said.

It was not lost on either Rory or Lorelai what the flower comment meant. Emily knew that daisies were Lorelai favorite flowers and sunflowers were Rory's.

"That's great. I am happy you were able to fix the problem." Rory said.

"Yes well that brings me to my next problem, this function is being held this week like I said. It's on Wednesday, and I expect both of you to be there. It will be instead of our Friday night dinner; I will be joining your father in London. Lorelai why don't you see if Luke can attend." Emily told both of them.

"Okay grandma what time does it start?" Rory asked.

"It starts at five. We can ride over there together, or we can go separately. Please pick a more appropriate outfit Lorelai, you will be in public."

"Mom I am sorry to disappoint but Luke and I already have plans to visit his sister Liz and her Husband, TJ. They are on the Renaissance Fair circuit so I can't make it. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon and won't be back for at least a week. I told you that two weeks ago." Lorelai said sending an apologetic glance to Rory.

"Right of course. Rory I can expect to see you there I presume, unless you are going with your mother." Emily stated.

"No Grandma, I will be there." Rory said.

"Good. Well then lets talk about…" Emily said. Although neither of the younger Gilmores where really listening. They were finally relived when Emily excused them to go home.

Gilmore House

"I'm really sorry Sweets." Lorelai stated.

"Oh I know. It's not something you can help. I know you wouldn't leave me on purpose. I just hope Logan isn't there." Rory reassured Lorelai.

"Well if he is then just tell Grandma that you aren't feeling good all the sudden. Blame it on the food." Lorelai suggested.

"Okay well I am going to bed. Wake me up before you leave tomorrow." Rory said.

"No problem. I'll see you in the morning." Lorelai told her as she disappeared into her room.

The Next Afternoon

Rory was up and sitting on Lorelai's bed while Lorelai packed for her trip.

"I still don't get why you wait till the last minute to pack." Rory said sighing.

"I didn't want to pack clothes and then want to wear them between packing and leaving." Lorelai said as if it that was obviously the only way to pack.

"Right. So what does Luke think of all this?" Rory asked.

"Well I didn't actually say I wasn't packed. Before you say anything I did have stuff packed, just not my clothes or beauty products. I had socks packed and stuff to do in the car. Condoms." Lorelai said, smirking at the last part.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"What its not like you didn't know we are having sex, I mean we are engaged. Heck you have had sex. I just wanted you to know I was being safe." Lorelai told her then added, "Some advice though, if you want sex always make sure you have the condoms, no need to stop just when things are getting good because the guy forgot them."

"This is really not a normal conversation." Rory said shaking her head.

"Tell me you don't want it." Lorelai said.

"Of course not!" Rory exclaimed blushing then added, "Besides even if I did, and I am not saying I do, I wouldn't talk to you about it. There is also the little fact of not having anyone. "

"Well you know Bible Boy would be more than happy to assist you with that. From what he says he is more than capable to please a women." Lorelai said smirking.

"You know it is freaky that you smirk when you say that. I swear he inhabited your body. He would smirk when saying that type of thing." Rory said wide-eyed with amusement.

"What! I was just repeating his words. I have smirked all my life; I didn't get it from him. In fact past his pictures, I have never seen him. Although he does look every bit the Blond Adonis that he claims to be. You never told me he was hot." Lorelai defended.

Before Rory could protest there was a knock at the door. Both knew it was Luke.

"I don't get after all the time we've dated and know each other, why he still knocks. I've told him to just walk in." Lorelai mused as they made their way down the stairs.

"Some people are actually polite." Rory said in response.

They opened the door to find Luke standing there with coffee in his hands for each of them.

"Hey Luke. Sorry that you have to deal with mom." Rory said excepting the coffee that Luke handed to her she added, "Thank you."

"My thank you comes later." Lorelai promised causing both to look at her.

"I think we should get going. Are you packed?" Luke asked, avoiding eye contact with Rory.

"Yeah pretty much. I will go get my bags and we can get going." Lorelai said, turning and heading up the stairs leaving Rory and Luke alone.

"You're going to be okay right?" Rory asked Luke.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Although thinking about it I should be the worried one." Luke replied laughing.

"Hey you asked her to go with you." Rory reasoned.

"I figured I should, considering she is my fiancée." Luke said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well then you have many years to look forward to the craziness that is Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Luke said seriously.

"Good, I think you're stuck with us." Rory said smiling. Just then Lorelai came down the stairs.

"What kind of fiancé are you? You make me carry my own baggage?" Lorelai asked, Luke rolled his eyes and went to help her. Lorelai smiled and looked at Rory saying, "Now make sure you train yours this well."

"I will. Have fun." Rory said.

"Oh we will." Lorelai said grinning evilly.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed.

"What? I already told her I brought the condoms." Lorelai said innocently hugging Rory goodbye. "Be good and do stuff I would do."

"On that note, we are going to head out. See you next Sunday." Luke said.

"Ok, drive safe." Rory said.

"I brought a thermos of coffee to insure just that." Luke whispered to Rory as Lorelai walked past her to the door.

"You're **_really_** going to like my thank you!" Lorelai exclaimed from the car having found the thermos.

Rory chuckled and closed the door behind them. She had her week planned out, glad it was summer and she had all this free time. She could catch up on her reading and watch movies Lorelai would normally not want to see. Before all that though she wanted to check her email, Lane had been on tour and was emailing her when she could. She signed on seeing she did in fact have mail from Lane and strangely her mom. Sighing she read Lane's letter first.

Rory,

Hey there! Well we are having so much fun playing. The tambourine girls are getting on my nerves but that is nothing new. I never knew that a Christian tour would be thins much fun, but it is. Well I have to go. I hope you are having fun and all is well with you. Say hi to Lorelai and Luke for me.

Lane

Rory smiled as she read the short update. She was glad Lane was having a good time. Knowing that at some of the houses they were staying at didn't allow a lot of time if any to be spent online she wouldn't write her back, instead waiting until she would call to catch her up on what was going on. Seeing the other email in her inbox had her mom's address she figured it was a chain letter, but decided to read it anyway. You never knew with Lorelai Gilmore.

Sweets,

Well I am writing to you to remind you to have fun this week. I am so sorry to leave you at that D.A.R hell my mom has in store for you. You can always plead sick and go home and read and be boring. Just know that I am not sitting around bored, I am having tons of dirty fun. Please check my Myspace for me, I wouldn't want to be neglectful of my friends. I'll call you soon.

Love your Beautiful Mother.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her mom's antics. She knew her mom must have planned to sneak in to her room to write it and she appreciated it. However she did not have long to contemplate it, because an IM popped up, she sighed when she read the name.

**BlondAdonis11**: Hey Mary what's up?

**Coffee4life**: Bible Boy, how did u get my sn?

**BlondAdonis11**: Your mom gave it to me. She said u needed to have more fun.

**Coffee4life**: She would. So what do I owe the pleasure of this chat?

**BlondAdonis11**: Pleasure…I could work with that.

**Coffee4life**: U know I can block u anytime.

**BlondAdonis11**: Fine I will be good.

**Coffee4life**: Good. So what r u doing home on a Saturday? No hot date?

**BlondAdonis11**: Well I will have u know that I don't have a date. My buddy Steve from Military School is out here visiting.

**Coffee4Life**: Really? Is he hot?

**BlondAdonis11**: Mary u wound me! Have u no more use for me?

**Coffee4life**: I never had a use for u.

**BlondAdonis11**: Now that was just mean. U should play nice, or I will tell ur mom.

**Coffee4life**: I am not scared of her I am 20.

**BlondAdonis11**: Fine then why r u home?

**Coffee4life**: Unlike u I don't have to have a date every night of the week.

**BlondAdonis11**: Hey! I don't date every night, and I have no dates for the next 3 weeks while he is in town.

**Coffee4life**: 3 weeks! R u sure u will survive.

**BlondAdonis11**: Hey! I resent that comment; I have gone longer than that without dating. I was at Military School.

**Coffee4life**: I am surprised u r still alive then.

**BlondAdonis11**: I am not into the whole speed dating anymore. That's who I was, not who I am.

**Coffee4life**: Sounds like u grew up, of course I would have to see it to believe it.

**BlondAdonis11**: Well u might just get the chance. Are u going to this DAR thing on Wednesday?

**Coffee4life**: Yes. Please tell me u r not going.

**BlondAdonis11**: I could lie if u want. Then again why would I ask you about it if I wasn't planning on going?

**Coffee4life**: I really didn't think it could get worse. First my mom is not going to be there now this.

**BlondAdonis11**: And here I thought we were getting along…

**Coffee4life**: Whatever. Yes I will be there.

**BlondAdonis11**: Good it will be great to see u. Anyway I should go, Steve was taking a shower and then we r going out on the town. I would invite u but u would just say no. I'll see u on Wednesday. Bye Mary.

He signed off before she could respond. She was shocked to say the least. Rory knew that their families were friends and even assumed that her grandma was on committees with his grandma or even mom, it was still weird to think she would see him in person after all this time. At least she had someone to talk to in case Logan showed up, something Rory was hoping wouldn't happen. Rory had not had to talk to him since the break up and wanted to keep it that way. She was over him completely; him cheating on her had made her see he really wasn't such a good guy after all. Deciding to check her Myspace before signing off and getting something to eat, her mom's could wait. She of course found a comment from Tristan and a friend request and message, which turned out to be from Steve. The comment was short yet to the point.

Mary,

Looking forward to the big day. See you in 4 days.

Your Bible Boy

Steve's message, which she had to read to know who he was, was funny and she added him after reading it. At the very least her mom would be happy that she had more friends.

Rory could tell by what was said that he had sent it earlier as there was no mention to the DAR event in it. She decided that she would respond.

Rory,

Well first I would like to ask that you not disregard adding me just because I am Tristan's friend. I can assure you I am nothing like those that he was acquainted with at Chilton. I look forward to maybe being able to meet you on my visit here and while I will deny it if you tell Tristan I have heard a lot about you. I can say I have had the pleasure of seeing you, I won't tell you where on here, but if we were to meet in person I will be happy to let you know. (Think of it as incentive to meet me). I should go now; just to warn you Tristan has your screen name and is not afraid to use it. I hope to see you soon.

Steve

Steve,

Well I can't really say that I have heard a lot about you. All I know is you're in town for three weeks and that you went to Military School with Tristan. I would really like to know how you ended up there. I will be seeing you, so I will get to know how you have seen me. I hope I looked good. It looks like you will be subjected to torture on Wednesday with me. However if you are friends with Tristan and staying with him it is an everyday occurrence. Thanks for the heads up on the Screen name, however he found me first, but had he not I would not have known who you are. Good luck with him until Wednesday at which point we will meet. See you then.

Rory.

After she was done she signed off and went about the rest of her night, honestly excited for Wednesday.


	6. DAR Hell?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls. Or Myspace.

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating. I have had a really crazy time. There was family stuff to deal with and then Christmas. Anyway I want to try and update more often and even have a new beta, as it was just getting to hard for Hadley. So thank you to Jamie, my new beta. Also I want to take this time to answer some reviews. I am always thankful for them so here goes.

D.A.R Hell?

Wednesday

Gilmore House

It was Wednesday and Rory was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for that night. Her grandmother had told her it was at the club and was a semiformal event. Because of this Rory picked out a yellow sundress that came down to her knees. It was elegant yet casual and every comfortable. Her hair was swept back in a clip with a few stray pieces falling out. Her make up was light and gave her a fresh look. She didn't know why she spent so much time on her appearance. With one last look in the mirror she grabbed a light sweater and headed to the Hartford Country Club.

DuGrey Estate

Tristan found himself pacing nervously as Steve finished getting ready. He had been ready for quite some time but kept checking to make sure he looked all right. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and kakis. Seeing Rory again was going to be a shock, although he had seen her pictures he knew no picture could do her justice. He glanced at his watch and realized that they would be late if Steve didn't hurry up.

"Come on man hurry up." Tristan shouted through the closed door.

"Okay I'm done happy?" Steve asked immerging from the now open door.

"Ecstatic." Tristan replied.

"Lets go meet this Rory I have heard so much about." Steve said walking down the stairs. "I still don't get why I have to wear this I feel so…Je ne sais pas " Steve said.

"I like how you ended in French there." Tristan said laughing.

"Well I really don't know how to describe what I look like." Steve reasoned.

"You look like me, so you can't go wrong. The women will flock to you." Tristan said.

"I will have you know that I don't need any help in that department. In fact I think this yellow polo and kakis will just make it more difficult." Steve told him.

"I dress like this all the time. I get more women then I know what to do with." Tristan said.

"No you know what to do with them you just don't really want anything else to do with them." Steve said getting in the car.

"You will understand soon." Tristan said.

"Yes I will. This Rory must really be something." Steve said.

"Elle est parfaite" Tristan responded.

"I will see just how perfect she is." Steve said.

"I am sure you couldn't find a flaw." Tristan said.

"So what if she changed a lot. I don't want you to be let down." Steve said.

"I really don't think it would change how I feel about her. She is just a great person you'll see what I mean. Here we are." Tristan told him as he got out and gave the keys to the Valet.

Inside the Club

Rory was sipping her drink waiting for Tristan and Steve to get there. She had been anxious to see what would happen. She hadn't really talked to him, as he had been busy showing Steve around. She also wanted to meet him. He claimed to be different than the boys from Chilton but you never really knew. Also she really hadn't seen anyone she knew and her grandma had already introduced her to several 'eligible young men'. Tristan would at least distract Emily and that was all that mattered at this point. Just then she saw him walk in with a guy that looked like Steve. Or as much like him as far as she knew from the pictures. They both looked over and meet her eyes, and then she raised her glass to them to acknowledge their presence. They made their way over to her both smiling. When they got there Rory was the first to speak.

"Hello boys." Rory stated.

"Mary its so great to see you again you look just as I remembered you." Tristan told her.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Rory asked him.

"Why would I want to do that? We both know that you love me the way I am." Tristan said smirking.

"And there goes the ego." Steve said causing them both to look at him. "Its nice to meet you I'm Steve."

"Well Steve it's nice to meet you too." Rory said offering her hand to shake. He took it and kissed it gently. "And a gentleman too. Why are you friends with Bible Boy again?"

"Well that is a story for another time." Steve said.

"I would love to hear it. You seem way to nice to be friends with him." Rory said looking at Tristan purposefully.

Just then Emily walked up to the group interrupting the conversation.

"Rory darling there you are." Emily said.

"Hi grandma. Yeah this is where I have been since you last saw me." Rory told her.

"Yes and I see that you have found some young men to talk to." Emily said looking rather pleased.

"Yes I believe you know one of them. This is Tristan Dugrey." Rory introduced them.

"Why yes I do know him. It's nice to see you again. You are at Harvard right?" Emily said bighting up even more.

"Yes I am. This is a good friend of mine, Steve Helder. Steve this is Emily Gilmore." Tristan said.

"Its nice to meet you ma'am." Steve said kissing her hand as well.

"Yes well I will leave you three alone. Rory I will see you later." Emily said leaving in a hurry, no doubt to tell her friends of the budding friendship between her granddaughter and the Dugrey heir.

"Wow, I didn't think she could run that fast." Rory marveled.

"Just wait till we tell her we are dating." Tristan said.

"Right, that isn't going to happen." Rory said to him.

"It will, no one can resist my charms." Tristan said smirking.

"Except me. You do remember high school right?" Rory was now smirking.

Tristan couldn't have this so he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I do. A certain piano bench comes to mind." This caused her to instantly color.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Steve asked, clearly amused at the exchange.

"No, I still want to hear all about you. Why don't we go for a walk?" Rory asked offering her hand for him to take.

"Well I can't say no to a fine women such as yourself." Steve answered and took her hand shooting Tristan an apologetic look.

When they got to the balcony and found a table to sit at they broke contact.

"So you want to know why I am friends with Tristan?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah. I remember him as the cocky, jerk that he just proved he still is." Rory responded.

"Tristan really is a great guy, you just need to get to know the real him." Steve said.

"How do you know you know the real him?" Rory asked.

"Because I know stuff that he has never told anyone. Look I don't expect you to believe me; I just ask that you get to know him. I am here for two weeks and I would like to get to know you anyway. Tristan always talked about you when we talked about Chilton." Steve told her.

"You do seem like a nice guy. Okay I will hang out with you and him at the very least it will make my grandparents happy." Rory said.

"I was hoping I could make you see reason." Steve joked. Just then the band started up and Steve offered out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Yes I would." Rory responded, and let herself be guided to the dance floor.

Unbenosted to both Steve and Rory, Tristan stood close by watching them in jealousy. Sure he knew Steve would never go after Rory, but that didn't really stop Rory from falling for Steve. Tristan knew now was his chance. He slowly made his way the dancing couple and tapped Steve on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked. Steve happily let him and walked off.

"Tristan." Rory stated as they began their dance.

"Rory, I am sure you are tried of hearing this but you look very nice tonight." Tristan told her.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Rory amended.

"Well we are getting somewhere. So how has school been going for you?"

"Good. I am really happy with my choice of Yale. It's closer to home, which is nice. I can come home on weekends and visit." Rory told him.

"So you ended up at Yale. I was wondering why I never ran into you at Harvard." Tristan said.

"You go to Harvard?" Rory asked unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

"I am a little hurt by that comment. I will look past it though, and remind you that I am a Legacy." Tristan told her.

"I just didn't see you going there. Paris is going to Yale with me. In fact we are roommates." Rory told him.

"That's something I would pay to see. How are you still alive?" Tristan joked.

"Well to be honest, it was a lot easier after you left. Don't get me wrong we weren't best friends but we worked it out. She was the President and I was Vice President. I don't know how it is we mange but we do." Rory told him.

"That's right I saw that speech you guys gave. Very funny if you ask me." Tristan said.

"It wasn't funny at the time." Rory grumbled.

Just then the song ended and Emily Gilmore stood at the microphone to give her thank you speech. Rory looked at her watch and realized what time it was and knew she should leave.

"It's been great talking to you but I should get home." Rory told him.

"Yeah it has. Maybe we can do it again some time?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, say bye to Steve for me will you?" Rory asked, and Tristan nodded.

Rory then went to find her Grandmother to say good-bye.

Ok so there you go. I will try to update again soon. Thanks again to Jamie.


End file.
